A Fair Kiss
by samuraigurl1213
Summary: Robin and Starfire have finally gotten together, but, Robin begins to wonder, just how fair is that to everyone? RobStar.


Okay, after seeing the Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo, I was a little upset… I mean I loved the movie, it's just… well, read on,

Big Deal

Robin paced impatiently outside the Ops room, nearly running a hole through the carpet. He was, after all, nervous. Yes readers, you heard me correctly (or, I do suppose, the correct terminology would be you 'read me correctly'), the great, magnificent, powerful, and all around fearless, crime-fighting, and very awesome Robin was nervous.

This was obvious, due to the fact that the Boy Wonder continued to go through the same little routine that was a given sign to his feelings of nervousity. It was a very precise routine though, mind you, the Boy Wonder had not thrown all personality traits to the wind. He'd take a few steps towards the Ops Room seeming like he was going to go into the Ops Room. He'd then proceed to shake his head, back away, and resume pacing. It was almost comical to watch, if it hadn't been so pathetic.

This cycle continued for several minutes until Robin finally worked up the nerve to go into the Ops Room.

Or, more exactly, until Raven found Robin pacing. After pitching an eyebrow at the rather unusual situation, she began to smirk, "The coast is clear Robin. It's just Starfire all alone, vying for the attention of her vanishing boyfriend." And with that said, she gave him a shove in the right direction- literally. Mind you, it was a powerful shove that sent him tumbling through the Ops Room's Door and in the pathway of aforementioned girlfriend.

Managing to catch himself before he fell to the carpet (which would have been a rather Beast Boy like thing to do), Robin turned to glare at Raven, who had already retreated to her own room.

Sighing and tugging at his collar, Robin made his way towards the couch, where his… where _his,_(he didn't have much time to ponder just how much he liked the sound of that… his Starfire… he'd stow that thought away when he had less pressing matters to attend to, but it did have a nice ring to it didn't it?)Starfire happened to currently be perched.

Closing his eyes, in a rare moment of devoutness to God, Robin sat down next to the alien princess who was intently flipping through channels.

"Starfire…" Robin muttered barely audibly, eyes still closed in prayer.

Hearing Robin's voice, Starfire's whole disposition immediately brightened. And wanting to spend as much time and attention as possible focused on her boyfriend, she quickly turned off the TV and faced Robin, eagerly awaiting Robin's next move.

Throwing her arms around him in a hug, Starfire giggled, very happy to have alone time with Robin, "You are getting better at the sneaking up behind people. I truthfully did not even notice you there until you spoke, and that is no small feat," Starfire told her boyfriend, making him blush slightly as he pulled away from her warm embrace.

Scratching the back of his neck, Robin felt very uncomfortable. Normally the two would be doing some naughty things that Robin very much looked forward to. However, if he was correct in his assumption (which is probably was, they didn't call him the greatest boy detective for nothing) then the two of them but be doing a considerable less amount of naughty things in the future. A fact, which, did not make Robin very happy, not very happy at all. But then again, being noble hardly did.

Sighing deeply (Starfire herself looked confused as to why Robin was not on top of her, kissing her senseless right now), Robin, deadly serious, said in his business like tone (which usually meant no kissing Starfire senseless, and a voice Starfire did not look forward to), "We need to talk Starfire."

Starfire shot him a curious glance, but said no more, as she faced Robin with pure curiosity, only tainted by the bit of fear to the reason behind these ominous words. After all, even alien princesses from other planets know what _those _words mean.

--

"What did Star say to Rob, Rae?" Beast Boy eagerly asked his "telephonic" teammate, as he struggled to make out Robin's anxious babbling.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I don't know, let them be. How would you like it if we were all listening in to you and _your _personal conversations?"

"Well, Rob's been acting all… jerky," Beast Boy commented, ignoring Raven's dig, "Or you know, more so than usual… especially now that he and Starfire together. So I'm wondering if Star's giving him the cold shoulder. But it sounds like it's the other way around. It's sounds like she's being… well you know… girlfriend-y," and Raven almost allowed herself to think how cute it was that Beast Boy treated Starfire like his younger sister, completely disgusted by all she did that wasn't strictly PG, "Which means Rob's going to get told after she said something like that to him," Beast Boy prophesied, placing his green ear closer to the metal door, not wanting to miss anything.

Raven hid a smirk (after all, he probably wasn't too far off the mark) and simply told the gossiping teen, "I didn't know you were the relationship expert in the tower Beast Boy."

She was about to turn away, and head to the safety of the room, when she blurted out;

"And Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy replied (albeit, somewhat distractedly), "Yeah Raven?"

"Let me know what happens okay?"

And after whole heartedly agreeing to fulfill Raven's guilty pleasure, Beast Boy, slightly happier than usual, turned back to his spying duties.

--

"Listen… Star… well, I don't know how to begin this… but, we've been going out for a while… and I've just realized something… something of… how can I put this?- great importance," Robin told Starfire, taking her hand in his own in an attempt to comfort her for the news he was about to deliver.

Blinking, Starfire tilted her head, "Oh yes, Robin, what might this information be?- you should not attempt to withhold information from your friends, least of all your girlfriend."

Robin dropped Starfire's hand, and after running a hand through his hair, he let out a loud sigh, "Well… Star, this is hard for me to say but…" Robin took a deep breath, and looked Starfire in the eyes, willing himself the bravery, "It's not fair for me to kiss you."

"Excuse me?" Starfire asked, blinking a few times, attempting to comprehend what Robin had just said to her.

"Well Star, you said that… well you told me after you convinced me… after you absorbed language from that Japanese guy… you said that… you said that.. lip contact, or a kiss, is really… _platonic_ for you, and on your planet," Robin attempted to explain, put emphasize on 'platonic'.

Starfire nodded as Robin stood up and began pacing around the coffee table, "Yes Robin, this is true, but I do not-"

"So Starfire," Robin began to pace faster, "You shouldn't do something _I _think is romantic, when it really isn't that romantic at all to _you_, it's _not fair_, if you catch my drift?" Robin stopped pacing as he looked at Starfire, with what she could guess was a pleading look, to hope, to implore that she understand, "This relationship is supposed to make us both happy. And not just me. If you're only doing this," he waved his hand at this comment, implying more than just kissing, "To please me. Please, stop. I'm sorry I didn't consider it sooner it's just… I got caught up in all of _my _emotions, I didn't even think about yours…"

Starfire really couldn't help it, he was acting so… how could she describe it… noble. Yes, he was being noble. And yet, he was being a… a… dunce! How could he not-?

Starfire laughed, well no, she giggled, like little bells ringing. And though Robin enjoyed hearing her laughter under most circumstances, he did _not _enjoy that it was pointed at him… in a _mocking fashion_.

Robin glared at Starfire, not a _real_ glare (the two never glared at each other, especially now that they were finally together), but a slightly annoyed glare, "What? What's so funny Star?" he demanded of her, slightly playfully.

"Oh Robin, my silly little bumbgorf," Starfire said as she stood up, and shook her head, almost disciplining herself for laughing, "It is indeed romantic for me! How could you, my Robin, think it would _not _be romantic?"

"How? You're not just saying this to make me feel better, are you Star?" Robin asked suspiciously, his look changing to one of confusion to disbelief in a mere matter of seconds, knowing his girlfriend was one to do anything to make others happy.

Starfire gave him a sad smile, "Oh my silly little bumbgorf," she repeated, though this time it was not in as much laughter, and in a much more loving manner, "You do not understand. I have felt the feelings for you for a very long time, and with every lip contact we commence in, I know it is in your way of showing you love me, you care for me. I know that the love is returned, it is indeed very romantic Robin, in the simple way I am aware my affections, the deep love I feel for you, is returned to me as well. And Robin, that is a most glorious feeling. Also, I must admit I do find lip contact to be most amusing, I do not think I would be willing to stop the lip contacting."

Robin gave his Starfire a huge smile, "I'm glad to hear that Star, because I like kissing you too much to give it all up, too."

Starfire again giggled in response, and this time Robin didn't like it any better than before.

"Star, I'm being serious!" Robin exclaimed, slightly offended, but only slightly. Nothing, absolutely nothing could annoy him now that he knew he didn't have to give up kissing Starfire.

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she murmured, "I know, and that is what is so humorous."

Robin scowled, "Yeah, yeah, but still Star… what _do _you do on your home planet… you know, to show affection. Because, even though I'm not willing to give up kissing you all together, I'd still like you to be able to feel… more at home?" Robin added the last part as if it was even a question to himself, not entirely sure how to voice his own thoughts.

Starfire sighed, "You are not willing to give this up are you?" receiving a nod from Robin in return, Starfire smiled and leaned up closer, as she whispered into the Aerial Avenger's ear, "As you know my people are descendant from cats so we…" she then preceded to whisper inaudibly into Robin's left ear.

"What?" Robin blinked, looking at the Tamarian princess in wonderment.

Starfire simply giggled once again, though this time, Robin found himself enjoying this… playful, and dare he say sexy laugh coming from Starfire, as Starfire walked towards the exit (and entrance) of the Ops Room, "Perhaps if I show you, you might better comprehend."

Now who dear gods could resist such an insinuating invitation coming from one such as Starfire? God knows Robin couldn't.

And after looking up to the ceiling, almost as if thanking God, Robin quickly followed Starfire out of the room. After all, he would not be one to miss such a display.


End file.
